Punishments
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Had this up on DA, decided to share. :D Sideswipe learns of 'other' means of punishment from Prowl. Slash, my first G1 fic, so...


This is my first ever G1 fic so I hope you all enjoy! This is only a brief part of the full story that I am still working on and I hope to get some ideas and finish it…but in the mean time, this will have to do. This is TF yaoi, which means mechxmech action! So if you don't like that kinda stuff or you're just skipping this whole paragraph completely, don't complain or cry to me when it's not up your alley. Thanks. Oh! I almost forgot, the pairing is ProwlxSideswipe! gigglefit!

If you've seen this before, I have it up on DA too. -

I do not own Transformers. They are properly and rightfully owned by Hasbro.

"I grow tired of sentencing you to punishments that you never learn from," Prowl said, standing from his chair and circling his desk to stand in front of the red twin.

Sideswipe seemed unaffected by the opposition. "Then perhaps you should stop delivering them," He grinned.

"I think," Prowl said, leaning over him and pinning him to the chair, "That I should give you a more reasonable punishment."

Sideswipe was slightly taken aback from the close proximity. "Um, Prowl?" It was strange of the tactician to do anything even in the range of this. Leaving his desk was strange of him! …Maybe someone snuck him a normal pill? Hmm, perhaps a red pill?

Prowl forced the small grin to the back of his processor as he leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. "All the punishments and duties I give you and your brother are very futile in their attempts to sort and direct you two in a more straight approach of this base." Calm hands brushed up red arms, fingers leaving delicate traces behind.

Sideswipe shuddered, staring into the emotionless face of Prowl, wondering what his plan of action was. "What are you doing, Prowl?"

Chevron bumped against the red twin's helm, scratching as he tilted his head, still staring into the blue optics of the Lamborghini. "Punishing."

Sideswipe gaped, giving Prowl the opportunity to press their lips together, fingers brushing up to his neck and finding delicate places, ventured in and sent shivers down his exoskeleton. Red arms attempted to grab hold of the black and white form in front of him but cuffs quickly appeared from subspace and the Datsun quickly cuffed the red twin's wrists to the arm rests. The lambo softly whined in protest when he found he couldn't break free, the small look of satisfaction in Prowl's optics wafting his rising desires and emotions.

White hands slid down to red thighs as a quiet voice rang in Sideswipe's audios. "If you continue to disobey orders," fingers traced the joint where leg met torso, receiving delicious shivers in response, "Then a more severe punishment," fingers brushed up against certain, very sensitive circuits and Sideswipe cried out into Prowl's shoulder, cutting off the sound from any prying audios, "Would be in superior order." Prowl finished his statement with the slightly single caress of his face against Sideswipe's audile and neck and his fingers softly gliding against deeper circuits and wires, leaving him in collective whimpers and pants.

Sideswipe's optics suddenly brightened in self sufficiency, "Primus, Prowl!" He was surely surprised of this whole situation but now that he thought about it…he grinned. "If you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask!" His leg shifted upwards to rub against any part of Prowl's form he could reach, his grin growing when this elicited a small shiver from the tactician, door wings slightly wiggling in kept defiance. "I'm sure one of us could give you something to think about…" Now that Sideswipe really thought about it, the red twin mused, this was certainly _far_ from any form of punishment that could be ever brought upon him. Now only if Prowl knew that…

Prowl leaned back, staring into Sideswipe's optics carefully, "This isn't enough punishment for you, is it?" Sideswipe's optics widened; Primus, he hadn't said that out loud, had he? Prowl's lips twitched, and if he didn't know any better, Sideswipe would've sworn that he was smirking, "No, I think you need a more intensifying punishment." Sideswipe saw that smirk grow just slightly as Prowl stood tall and straight, leaving the lambo stuck in the chair but still free to let his optics roam suggestively, his twisted processor probably coming up with some wicked ideas for later use when he had the tables turned.

Prowl activated his communicator, "Optimus Prime,"

Sideswipe froze in his chair, his form seeming to accumulate bits of frost as his optics grew to dominate his face. Prowl was NOT thinking of doing of what he thought he was doing…was he?! A small part of him wondered if he and Prime had something 'special' going on. Sideswipe at first seemed deftly horrified but then quietly giggled to himself at the thought.

Prowl caught all of this with a trained optic and his seemingly smirk twitched larger. "Is Jazz back from patrol?"

Sideswipe's face fell into confusion. What? Was he going to wake up and Prowl finally complaining at him for the next megacycle about doing things right with a collective audience to witness his embarrassment? Was Jazz going to be there to guard the door or play horrible music while Prowl bickered? Sideswipe made a noise of doubt. The day Jazz plays horrible music is the day Cybertron melts itself into scrap metal. Glancing around while Prowl conversated, Sideswipe loosely shook his shackles; hmmm, perhaps the two black and whites would give him a presentable show or maybe he would just stand there and watch, perhaps he would…his thoughts dispersed as his processor began to melt. Only one could imagine with the possibilities of the occupants of the Ark.

Sideswipe hushed himself fast when Prowl leaned back over him, task completed on his communicator, his fingers busy and quick to resume their task of making his armour melt into plastic. The thought of romantic music wafting through his audios while a pair of optics watched the two get dirty made Sideswipe giggle in a persistent kiss.

Oh things would get much more fun from here.


End file.
